The present invention relates to clamping arrangements in general, and more particularly to a clamping arrangement for electric conductors, especially for wires and cables.
There are already known various constructions of clamping arrangements of the above type, among them such which include a clamping cage having a threaded bore centered on a central axis, wherein a clamping screw is received in the threaded bore for threading in and out along a predetermined path centered on the central axis, wherein an insertion receptacle for the electric conductor extends substantially parallel to the central axis, wherein a pressure member is mounted in the clamping cage for pivoting about a pivot axis out of and back into an open position thereof and extending into the predetermined path, and wherein a spring urges the pressure member toward its open position.
One clamping arrangement of this type is known, for instance, from the German patent No. 23 57 091. It is true that this particular clamping arrangement already includes a spring which assures that the clamping member is guided and can also be returned into its open position. However, the clamping arrangement of this known construction has an important disadvantage which resides in the fact that a separate spring must be provided and manipulated into its proper position in the interior of the clamping cage. This not only is space-consuming, but also results in a complicated assembly of a clamping arrangement of this kind.